supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaz-Veht
Powers Mental Control Over Body: ' He can control his body's growth, and adrenaline bursts enabling him to grow or solidify his hair at will and enter a "White Run" mode to where he is capable of ignoring any distractions while moving at his fastest doing whatever means necessary to accomplish his goals. * This mental control include a total control over his brain: For example, he is able to redirect pain to his auditive cortex to avoid pain. ' Wall-Crawling: ''' With the extra DNA infused into his body he can walk on walls and ceilings with ease. '''Abilities Superhuman Strength: ' Kaz-Veht is incredibly strong. His strength is greater than that of the average Kree male (whom can press lifting approximately 2 tons) and far exceeds that of a human being. Kaz-Veht can lift 25 tons. ' Superhuman Speed: ' He is very fast; his top speed is at around 150 mph, exceeding most conventional vehicles, it enables him to walk up walls defying gravity. ' Superhuman Agility: ''' Kaz-Veht's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. this coupled with his speed and reflexes allowed him to outmaneuver Yumi while flying in her spiritual form. '''Superhuman Durability: Kaz-Veht has a triple jointed musculature structure, which is much more durable than that of an average human being or Kree; he is capable of withstanding injuries of all types and impacts that would kill both of either race. He is also capable of surviving severe full-body burns. ' Superhuman Stamina: ' He is capable of running at peak capacity for an undefined period of time. Superhuman Reflexes: Kaz-Veht's reaction time is high enough to dodge bullets and laser fire with ease. Combat Specialist - '''Kaz-Veht has an encyclopedic knowledge in hand-to-hand fighting styles; therefore understanding and analyzing opponents style of combat and flaws in a opponent's attack and defense. He can also use attacks that can automatically knock down the opponent or use the strength of the opponent to his favor. '''Equipment Kree Gauntlet's -''' Kaz-Veht has gauntlets that can transform into various shapes. He usually has it take the form of some sort of gun. It is able to fire various blast, most commonly, a plasma blast. (He usually keeps the gauntlet's in the form of a gun.) Possible forms he makes the gauntlets take are: * ''Grapple Gun'' * ''Arm-Blades'' * ''Long Rifle'' * ''Plasma Infused Hand-Cuffs'' 'Kree Plasma Bow -' Kaz-Veht's plasma bow is capable of many things: * '''One Click: Single Shot Plasma Beam. (Fires a simple beam that knocks over or pushes a target. Can also cause explosions if fired with enough speed.) * Two Clicks: Ricochet Plasma Beam. (Able to bounce off multiple surfaces) * Three Clicks: Split Shot Plasma Beam. (Able to hit multiple targets at once) * Four Clicks: Streamline Plasma Beam. (Thin lined beam. Travels 1000 feet per second. It is used by Kaz-Veht to shoot through a targets bone, flesh, skull, ect. '''Almost impossible to evade'.)'' * Five Clicks: Maximum Charge Plasma Beam. (Causes mass destruction apon impact with any surface.) (He is also able to hold down the bow's button to emit a force-field around him.) 'Electric Disc -' Kaz-Veht can throw these metal disc that emit a powerful electrical field to bring down force-fields, stun a target, ect.